The 12 Pains Of Christmas
by Murderbynuns
Summary: A bit of fun based on a song called the 12 pains of Christmas, each Ranger couple has their own problems over the holidays. slash mixed couples
1. Pain 1: Finding a Christmas Tree

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **The 12 Pains Of Christmas

**Pairings: **Cole & Merrick

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** All Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/12

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A bit of fun based on a song called the 12 pains of Christmas, each Ranger couple has their own problems over the holidays.

**Chapter Summery: **Merrick & Cole look for a Christmas Tree

**Authors Notes: **

**The 12 Pains Of Christmas **

The 1st Pain: Finding a Christmas Tree

'_**The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me………Is finding a Christmas tree' - 12 pains of Christmas**_

Merrick growled as he pulled his jacket round him tighter, he'd only been apart (if you could call it that) of the Wild Force Rangers for little over a mouth. He'd been in a relationship with Cole Evens for little over two weeks and despite their differences, Merrick enjoyed the company, but this was not a time he was enjoying it.

Christmas was not a holiday he celebrated after all if he had to label himself, he was a pagan since Animus was the closes thing to a God his people had but unlike him, Cole had never really had anything to celebrate. Living his life the way he had Cole hadn't really had much contact with _'Modern City Life' _as the other Rangers had, in truth Merrick himself wasn't as confident about this time as the others where. He was an outsider and the only one he felt confident about being with was Cole.

That was the reason why he found himself freezing half to death, late on the 1st of December, looking for tree to celebrate a holiday he didn't even celebrate all so his lover could keep that childish look on his face that Merrick found so sexy. Merrick sighed again as he felt Kovu his Wolf Spirt as he howled out in sympathy for Merrick, he laughed to himself as he thought about Simba Cole's Lion spirt and how he'd be swatting Kovu for that howl.

"Merrick I've found it" yelled Cole from the distance as Merrick followed him.

Coming out of the clearing, he found Cole sat up the branch of the biggest tree on the Animarum, with a sigh Merrick walked towards his childlike lover.

"So are you sure this is the one you want?" asked Merrick as Cole nodded excitedly.

"Then lets get on with it" said Merick as he approached the tree.

"Wait" said Cole as he got down from the tree making Merrick sigh.

"How are we going to get it back? It's too big for just us to carry? Maybe I should go back and get the others…" suddenly Cole was silenced by Merrick kissing him before he gave his mate a playful smile.

"I was not born 3,000 years ago in a time of myth and magic not to know a little," said Merrick with a smile as he waved his hand and Cole watched as the tree shrunk, walking over Merrick picked it up and put in his hand.

"Come on Cole lets head back before the others come looking for us," said Merrick with a smile as they walked though the snow covered forest of the Animarum.

_

* * *

_

The Ranger's gathered round the newly decorated tree as Cole looked proudly at it, Merrick watched from the shadows enjoying the look on his mates face. He had to admit that he enjoyed the warm feeling that filled up every part of him as he watched Cole and the other Rangers.

"We might be out of our time Merrick but we are never truly alone," said Princess Shayla as she placed her hand on Merick shoulder.

Merrick didn't speak he just turned to Shayla and nodded, but deep within him he did have one complaint next year no matter how much he begged Taylor was getting the dam tree with Cole.


	2. Pain 2: Rigging Up The Lights

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **The 12 Pains Of Christmas

**Pairings: **Casey & RJ

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** All Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/12

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A bit of fun based on a song called the 12 pains of Christmas, each Ranger couple has their own problems over the holidays.

**Chapter Summery: **RJ tries to put Christmas light up, Casey wonders about his mates sanity

**Authors Notes:**

The 2nd Pain: Rigging Up The Lights

'_**The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:………..Rigging up the lights' 12 pains of Christmas**___

Casey sighed to himself as he packed away the last dish of the Lunch Rush, popping the kinks out of his back he smile to himself now he was officially finished for the day. Passing the safe keys as well as the front door keys to JKP to Theo he headed upstairs to the Loft to seek out his mate, Casey felt a warm feeling build up inside of him it had been a little over a month since he and RJ had for all intensive purposes marriage.

The bonding ceremony they had taken part in by Phai Zhuq law had bound both them and their sprits together for life, looking down at the simple ring on his finger engraved with the Phai Zhuq symbols for the wolf and contentment made Casey feel prouder then the day he became a Ranger. Suddenly the sound of cursing and a loud crash followed by a child's laugher made Casey race up the stairs, worried something was attacking Casey kicked in to tiger mode until he saw the cause of the commotion.

His not so graceful at times mate was sat confusedly on the floor, covered in a mess of what appeared to be Christmas lights, while the base of a ladder lay at his feet alongside Casey 4 year old son who was on RJ prized chair laughing. As Casey calmed himself down his first instinct was to check on his son before checking on his mate.

"RJ what the…" Casey was so confused he couldn't explain it until he took a look around him.

The Loft was no longer the spartan training ground the Ranger's had come to know; now it was a glittering wonderland with a 7ft tree at the centre of it. Casey was slightly more confused by this since RJ was not of the regions that celebrated Christmas, if Casey remembered correctly he followed the older belief of Phai Zhuq just as his father Master Finn and his mother Master Guin had.

"Your probably wondering what I'm doing?" asked RJ as he saw the confused look as it crossed his mates face.

"The thought did cross my mind" said Casey as he helped RJ and untangled his mate from the lights.

"Though Christmas is not usually a holiday I celebrate, usually I pass this time of year at the Academy with my mother's spirt but I figured this year since I'm not alone I'd share it with you all. After all it is the season of good will is it not?" asked RJ with a smiled as he picked up Casey's son.

"So let me get this straight your doing all this for Dom, me, Lilly, Fran and Theo?" asked Casey as RJ scowled.

"And don't forget Benny here, but yes Cub alone wolf I may have been but even alone wolves need a pack. You and the Ranger's made me realise that when you all came into my life, so if it means sharing a holiday I don't celebrate with you all then I think I can do that," said RJ with a smile as he pulled Casey closer and kissed him.

"Well putting that way I can't see the bad side but please RJ let me help you before you kill yourself," said Casey as RJ laughed.

"Ok oh great tiger lead the way" said RJ as he smacked Casey on the butt making Casey growl and Benny laugh as they followed him.

_

* * *

_

The Rangers and Fran gathered in the Loft after closing time, they where filled with awe and wonder as they saw what RJ had done for them. Casey felt so proud of this mate as he stood proudly before them ready to turn on the lights.

"RJ this is amazing, you really did it all for us?" asked Lilly as the other agreed.

"It was the least I could for you, all of you have brought so much into my life that I never really knew I was missing thank you" said RJ as he hugged each of the Rangers then Fran, after that RJ went over to the main light box and went to turn on the lights

"Guy if you please" said RJ as the Rangers smiled and stared to count down

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…oh crap" said RJ as the lights blew and JKP was plunged into darkness.

"Anyone know where the breaker is?" asked Dom with a laugh as RJ grumbled something about the kitchens.

Casey stood where he was in the darkness with Benny as the others stumbled round.

"Daddy silly" said Ben as suddenly Casey agreed with his son and made a mental note:

'_Note to self next year get someone else to decorate the Loft for Christmas' _Thought Casey to himself as they waited for the lights to come back on.


	3. Pain 3: Hangovers

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **The 12 Pains Of Christmas

**Pairings: **Ziggy & Dillon Scott & Flynn

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** All Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/12

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A bit of fun based on a song called the 12 pains of Christmas, each Ranger couple has their own problems over the holidays.

**Chapter Summery: **The RPM Rangers recover after the group party

**Authors Notes:**

The 3rd Pain: The Hangovers

'_**The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…………Hangovers' The 12 Pains of Christmas**_

As the computerized dawn broke over Corinth City an air of peace filled the Dome, it had been several days since Venjix had last attacked them so many citizens had taken advantage of this break and celebrated the holidays. Even Colonel Truman had found himself caught up in the magic of Christmas as snow fell from the skies; even Doc K had lessened the Ranger's training and even allowed them to party at the end of the week.

So as dawn broke and peace descended on all the Rangers would soon find out that Venjix was much kinder then what was about to hit them, as ever Doc K was up with the dawn light working on her computer while the Garage itself looked like a battleground complete with dead bodies.

"Oh come on Doc not so loud, give a guy a break," groaned Scott as he pulled himself up from the couch, suddenly his world started spinning and his stomach started objecting.

"Oh crap" groaned Scott as he leapt up off the couch and headed to the bathroom not looking where he put his knee as he got up.

"Oy Scott watch we're ya put ya knee if you expect to get laid again" growled Flynn at his lover as his head pounded, lying back down with a groan Flynn didn't hear Doc K approach.

"I believe Series Red is feeling much like yourself, without a doubt the results of last nights aggressive drinking. Which has resulted in the dehydration, loss of motor skills and increased pressure to your neuron-pathways?" said Doc K as Flynn just groaned at the technical talk.

"I believe what Doc K is turning to say its she has no sympathy for your self inflicted conditions, next time don't drink so much" laughed Ziggy as he walked passed the others with a sandwich in hand.

"Ok why is it that he's fine when we all feel like shit?" growled Scott as he returned from the bathrooms.

"Unlike the rest of you Ziggy met the evils of alcohol when he was younger and spent 5 years recovering, so now he refuses ever to drink again. Unlike the rest of the Rangers who enjoy rotting their livers" laughed Ziggy as he sat down on the Fury's hood knowing only he was allowed to sit on his lover's pride and joy like that.

Ziggy briefly wondered where Dillon and Summer where knowing all to well that due to his upgrades, alcohol had a very short-term affect on Dillon and that hangovers where none existent not that the others knew that.

Ziggy took pity on Scott and Flynn as he pulled Flynn over to the kitchen area and began, under Flynn's careful watch to make his families age-old hangover cure. Suddenly the sounds of arguing filled the room making Scott and Flynn groan as Scott returned to his lover's side, Gem and Dillon appeared arguing loudly over something making Ziggy laugh.

"Please for the love of Odin's beard guy's have pity on us," moaned Flynn making Dillon and Gem stop arguing.

"Sorry Flynn but I just found his sister naked in my sister's bed with my sister" growled Gem making Scott, Flynn and even Doc K look at them.

"That's why I said maybe they should think about drinking less?" said Dillon with a laugh.

"Or maybe….." "……we should drink more" said Gem and Tanya one after the other as Gem and Gemma usually did, as Tanya pulled Gemma into her arms and kissed her making Scott blush and Flynn laugh.

"FOR FUCK SAKE GUY SHUT THE FUCK UP" yelled Summer before disappearing back into her room with a slam of the door.

"Someone's playing princess bitch today" laughed Flynn making all laugh.

"Like we care come on Dillon let's have some fun, later guys get well and if Venjix calls send Summer after him," said Ziggy as they disappeared into their room.

"Actually Doc K send Summer out now who knows the world might be saved by dinner?" said Flynn as Scott gave him a dirty look.

"Or it could be over by lunch" laughed Scott as he curled back up on the couch followed by Flynn.

Dr K just took one look at her so-called Rangers and after shaking her head, she decided that today was probably the best day to read that book Gem and Gemma had given her because a room full of hung over Rangers was a dangerous thing.


	4. Pain 4: Christmas Cards

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **The 12 Pains Of Christmas

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** All Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 4/12

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A bit of fun based on a song called the 12 pains of Christmas, each Ranger couple has their own problems over the holidays.

**Chapter Summery: **Sky & Bridge realise just how big a job sending Cards are, especially when one of them is Jewish.

**Authors Notes:**

The 4th Pain: Sending Christmas Cards

'_**The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…………Sending Christmas cards' The 12 Pains of Christmas**_

As the holiday's descended on the SPD Academy the students were caught up in the frenzy of it, despite there being over 100 different religions of many different planet it seemed the holiday magic had reached them all even Commander Cruger. The Commander had been in a happier mood then usual as he too enjoyed the quite they'd enjoyed.

Cadet Bridge Carson sat on an empty bed in the infirmary, swinging his legs back and forth he awaited his end of year physical results. Outside the window New Tec City had been covered in a light powering of white snow, it filled Bridge with a child like excitement.

"Right Bridge you're all clear for another six months, when Sky gets off send him down to see me" said Dr Felix with a smile as Bridge jumped down.

"Thanks Doc happy holidays and I hope you and Kat have a good time," said Bridge with a smile.

"And same back to you and Sky now go have a good time" said Dr Felix as Bridge left and headed back to the room he shared with Sky.

Bridge wasn't surprised to see Sky was already there, resting on his bed Sky was dressed in jean and his signature blue top in his hands was a copy of_ A Christmas Carol _an old favourite of his parents.

"Hey Bridgy how was the physical?" asked Sky as he made a place on his bed for his lover.

"Fine Doc's cleared me, says he wants to see you soon" said Bridge as he cuddled into Sky.

"Ok I'll go see the Doc how about you make a start on thouse cards" said Sky as he kissed Bridge before leaving.

_

* * *

_

Sky returned to their room about half an hour later, he was humming Christmas songs as he went. Yes even the great Sky Tate had been hit with the Christmas spirt, opening the door he was surprised to find room silent and in darkness. Confused Sky scanned the room and found his lover, lying with his arm over his face on his bed. Sky was worried so headed over to check on Bridge.

"I'm ok Sky I've just got a headache, I never realised just how many people in so many different places we knew" said Bridge as Sky seemed confused as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't know we knew so many people past and future, how the hell are we going to get all the cards to them?" said Bridge with a groan as Sky laughed.

"Come on Bridgy we're going to be late for the party, if we have to we can pass them out then" said Sky as he helped his lover to his feet and into the shower.

The giggles from the bathroom made Z blush as she entered the room shared by her Stepbrother Sky and Brother-in-law Bridge, it had been almost three months since Sky's mother Eric Myers and her father Merrick Baliton had gotten married and though it was still strange Z was having fun with it.

"Hey you ever heard of the term privacy?" growled Sky and Bridge as they appeared dressed in nothing but a towel round their waists.

"Yeah but when our parents are bugging me to find you, I end up with very little of it" laughed Z as she saw the pile on the table.

"Don't ask," said Sky with a laugh as Z rolled her eyes.

"Problems delivering them?" asked Z as Bridge groaned making Z laugh.

"Hand me half I'll see what I can do about the planetary stuff, the off world cards sorry that's your problem" laughed Z as Sky smiled and handed her the Cards.

Sky lent over and kissed Bridge before following Z out the door to find Syd and Boom to help with the cards, Bridge laid back down next year Sky was doing to cards whether he liked it or not.


	5. Pain 5: Five Months of Bills

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **The 12 Pains Of Christmas

**Pairings: **Tommy & Jason Adam & Rocky

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** All Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 5/12

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A bit of fun based on a song called the 12 pains of Christmas, each Ranger couple has their own problems over the holidays.

**Chapter Summery: **Tommy, Jason, Adam and Rocky figure out just how fun Christmas is when your all grown up.

**Authors Notes:**

The 5th Pain: Five Months of Bills

'_**The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me………………Five months of bills' 12 Pains of Christmas**_

Jason hummed to himself as he kept his eyes on the road, it was the 1st of January and he, Tommy, Adam and Rocky had headed back to Angel Grove to celebrate the holydays with their old friends. Kim, Kat, Aisha, Billy, Zack, Tanya and Justin hadn't been together since Trini's funeral a few years earlier.

Jason hadn't realised how much he missed the others until he saw them again, he and Tommy had vowed to see the others more often now that life at Reefside had returned to normal. Though Jason knew it wasn't yet over for Tommy and the others, if being a Ranger had a downside it was losing your powers and the after-effects it caused. He knew that Tommy and the ex-Rangers would be depressed and aggressive so that was why he and Tommy had head back home for the holidays.

He'd been surprised to find Adam and Rocky at the Ranger party, even though it had been a while since they had last spoken Jason and Tommy had both been made aware of the rather nasty break up between Adam and Rocky a few years earlier. Thing where also made worse when rumour of Adam taking up with Andrew Hartford started circulating between the Rangers, but all it seems was not lost.

Adam and Andrew parted on good terms after Rocky had come begging for forgiveness and the two had reconciled, Rocky had coincidently taken a job at Reefside high as the new Chemistry teacher while Jason had offered Adam a place at the Dojo he and Tommy shared. Jason chuckled to himself as the sounds of his lovers snores brought him back to realty.

Looking over at the passenger side, he smiled at his sleeping husband before checking the rear-view mirror and laughing, Adam and Rocky where both fast asleep in the backseat. Adam had his head on Rocky's shoulder, while Rocky was resting on Adam's head and drooling.

It was just after dawn that the jeep finally reached the home Jason shared with Tommy, not to mention more recently Adam and Rocky. Waking his husband and two friends, they shuffled tiredly into the house. Jason groaned as he stretched out his aching muscle and head for the couch, Adam and Rocky placed down their bags and went to head up to bed when Rocky stopped.

"Looks like the mails back on" said Rocky with a chuckle as they all looked at the large mound of letter behind the door and groaned.

"We'll deal with them tomorrow for now lets just…" Tommy suddenly regretted his comments as the room went dark.

"Famous last words Tom" laughed Rocky as he dragged Adam clumsily up to bed.

"Anyone know where the flashlight is?" asked Jason as Tommy just groaned.

'_Sometime the holiday where not worth the effort' _thought Tommy until a strong arm caught him round the middle.

"Bed now bills later" chuckled Jason as he led his husband to bed.

'_and other times they where just right' _thought Tommy as he decided he liked Jason idea better then the bills, but god only knew next year he was paying the bills in advance.


	6. Pain 6: Facing the Inlaws

**Author:** Sparta

**Title: **The 12 Pains Of Christmas

**Pairings: **Wes & Eric

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** All Rangers

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 6/12

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **A bit of fun based on a song called the 12 pains of Christmas, each Ranger couple has their own problems over the holidays.

**Chapter Summery: **Eric Myers has faced down creature of evil but now must face his worse challenge…..Mr Collins. 

**Authors Notes:**

The 6th pain: Facing the in-laws

'_**The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…Facing my in-laws' 12 Pains of Christmas**_

Commander Eric Myers sat alone in his bedroom, glass of whiskey in one hand and his beloved Quantum defender in the other. Looking up at the calendar on his wall he growled at the large red circle and the date it concealed;

_**December 25th **_

The one time of year that the whole world goes crazy, the supposed time of good cheer and brotherly love that only made Eric laugh. If there was so much good will and Christmas cheer in the world, he wouldn't be sat alone in the dark praying he wouldn't have to face the night. Swallowing the last of his drink, he let the burn of the whiskey pull his mind away from the darkness until he wasn't aware of the room around him.

"For god sake Eric every year, you'd think I was forcing you to jump head first off a cliff? it's just my fathers Christmas party not the end of the world" growled Wesley Collins as he entered the room making Eric hiss as Wes forced open the curtain and let the light into the room.

Wesley James Collins was the only son and soul heir to Alan Collins COE and founder of Bio Tec Labs, it had been only a few years since Wes and Eric had been part of the Time Force Ranger's but in that time they had become closer friends and stronger lover much to Mr Collins dismay but despite their differences Mr Collins and Eric had found a common ground shortly after Eric fell pregnant with Wes's son Sky.

So reluctantly Mr Collins had relented on his opinion of Eric and allowed him to accompany Wes to his Christmas party, only to discover that despite his bravado Eric was truly petrified of those who travelled in Mr Collins's circle of friends. So after this discovery much to Wes's happiness and Eric's dismay every year after both he and Wes where invited to the party at the Collins mansion.

"Yeah and every year the same thing happens, we get there I look out of place, you leave me with the kids, someone get to drunk on that expensive shit you drink and me and the kid have to leave because 'we don't apparently belong there' not this year Wes" growled Eric as Wes sighed and sat next to his lover, taking Eric's hand in his he lent over and kissed him.

"What if I told you this year will be different, that I had a plan to get back at my father for making a fool of us both?" said Wes with the trademark _'Collins your fucked' _look on his face making Eric laugh before returning the kiss from earlier.

It was approaching 10 pm and once again Eric found himself stood alone in the corner, dressed like an idiot and being shot the dirtiest looks ever. He was about ready to call it a night when Phillips the Collins's butler announced that some unexpected guests had arrived.

"Ah Phillips that would be my fault, dad sorry about this but seeing how you didn't give Eric and I time to decline your invitation due to the fact we had prior plans I invited them here" said Wes slyly as Eric watched Alan Collins growl but grudgingly reply to his son.

Suddenly Eric realised what Wes had done when he saw the familiar green hair of the young man Eric had come to call a friend.

"I believe you remember the other Rangers?" said Wes with a grin as he watched the guest cringe at the appendance and multi-ethnicity of the Rangers, Eric on the other hand was delighted with both his lover and his plan and settled in to see how the night unfolded.

"Told you I had a plan," laughed Wes just loud enough for Eric to hear as he wrapped his arms round his lover.

"Yes you did," laughed Eric

"After this stunt I doubt we'll be invited back" laughed Wes as he kissed Eric ignoring the looks.

"Oh poor us" said Eric as the best part of the night walked in making all eyes fall on Mr Collins.

"Got to love Alex and his entrances," laughed Wes as he and Eric left and headed to find their children, sometimes revenge was sweet and sometime it was just perfect.


End file.
